yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchro Dimension
File:ArcV 038.png|thumb|right|300px|The Four Dimensions. (Click on one of the dimensions to go to its page.) poly 330 0 440 0 590 130 295 335 50 210 Synchro Dimension poly 835 0 945 0 1230 210 980 335 690 130 Fusion Dimension poly 330 720 440 720 590 590 295 385 50 510 Xyz Dimension poly 835 720 945 720 1230 510 980 385 690 590 Standard Dimension The Synchro Dimension (シンクロ Shinkuro Jigen) is one of the Four Dimensions in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, where nearly all Duelists use Synchro Monsters. This dimension is where New Domino City, Yugo's homeland, is located. Alternate versions of numerous characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime such as Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Hunter Pace, Rathie, Sayer, Hippies, Don Piero, Dobocle, Lazar, and Dexter also reside in this dimension. Duel Runners and Turbo Duels also exist in this dimension. Unlike the other dimensions, the Synchro Dimension does not seem to be affected by Duel Academy's invasion and are unaware of the existence of the other dimensions as shown when Zuzu and Yugo tried to give warnings to the residents of New Domino of the possible invasion of Duel Academy and were passed off as weird, with the residents assuming that the information they gave was a hoax. Synchro Dimension was only introduced to Real Solid Vision technology after the arrival of Jean-Michel Roget some time after the arrest of Chojiro Tokumatsu. Additionally, most of its inhabitants were unaware of the existence of Fusion, Xyz, and Pendulum Monsters until Celina, Shay Obsidian, Yuya Sakaki, and Dennis McField performed their Summons in the dimension. Double Tuning is also used in this dimension by Jack Atlas. It is implied that this is unique to this dimension as Yuya was unaware of it during his Duel with Jack. Known residents * Amanda * Chojiro Tokumatsu * Crow Hogan * Damon Lopez * Dexter * Dobocle * Don Piero * Frank * High Council ** Azul ** Bordeaux ** Gael ** Gray ** White Taki * Hippies * Hunter Pace * Jack Atlas * Lazar * Lucas Swank * Melissa Trail * Rathie * Rin * Sam * Sayer * Sector Security ** Duel Chasers *** Officer 227 ** Jean-Michel Roget (From Fusion; formerly) ** Stomptroopers * Sergey Volkov * Shinji Weber * Tarren * Tony Simmons * Yugo Different Views SynchroDimensionStratosphere.png | View of the Synchro Dimension from the stratosphere The Synchro Dimension among the Trembling Dimensions.png|The Synchro Dimension seen among the isolated space. Trivia * In this dimension, the Zero Reverse event never occurred and thus the creation of the Satellite was never formed, however there was still a huge segregation between the upper and lower classes. *Unlike normal Japanese names, the names of most residents of the Synchro Dimension are spoken first name to last name, as opposed to the other way around. This is because, like most Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, most of its inhabitants have English, German, Spanish, French, and Russian names, with Chojiro Tokumatsu being the sole exception. *The Synchro Dimension has the most alternate characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's to appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. References Category:Worlds